Standard desk top computer keyboards have evolved into a device having a plurality of alphanumeric and function keys that also includes an integrally formed numeric keypad, traditionally located on the right-side of the desktop computer keyboard. The inclusion of the numerous keys requires standard desktop keyboards to be relatively large and of a substantial weight. As the desktop environment typically has less demanding size and weight restrictions as compared to a portable or laptop computer, these restrictions do not present a significant drawback in standard desktop computer design. In other words, the benefit of including numerous function keys, alphanumeric keys and a numeric keypad in desktop computer keyboards far outweighs the necessary increase in size and weight of such keyboards.
In contrast to desktop computers, laptop computers are designed, by definition, to be portable. Thus, laptop computer design is constrained by device size and weight. These constraints dictate a compact size keyboard which incorporates function keys performing more than one function, and which does not include a numeric keypad, thus making entry of numeric data more difficult than on a desktop keyboard. Moreover, the layout or placement of the components of a laptop computer about the computer keyboard, such as the location of a touch pad or mouse and the connection of various other accessory devices, are often fixed in a less than desirable position. For example, a touch pad or mouse is typically located on the bottom-center region of the keyboard, and speakers may be located in a position that is obstructed by a user's wrists when the keyboard is in use, thereby obstructing sound produced by the speakers. Also, the touch pad is located on the bottom center portion of the keyboard, with the surface portions on either side of the touch pad remaining unoccupied. It is desirable that these unoccupied regions be utilized.
If a numeric keypad was included in the keyboard design, it would pose the following problems: the position of the keypad may not be properly aligned for all users (e.g. left handed and right handed users), and a numeric keypad with raised keys would not be practical because raised keys have a tendency to be depressed either accidentally or inadvertently while the computer is in use.
Accordingly, a laptop computer design is needed for allowing a user to customize the layout or placement of various data input and output devices (e.g. keyboard, speakers, mouse, etc.) to accommodate a user's preference.